Thank You For Watching
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Ruko/Ritsu - Ruko finds out that she and Ritsu have a few unique things in common.


**Note: **While a lot of people think of Ritsu as a boy (canonly a crossdresser according to his profile) I decided to take a different direction with this story and depict his character a little more "faithfully" to that profile. It's meant to be lighthearted, so don't take anything here too seriously. For the record, I usually think of Ritsu as a crossdressing boy as well, but I'm open to different interpretations of all Vocaloid and Utau characters.

* * *

It was bad of her to be doing this. She was aware of how much Ritsu liked her privacy while she changed costumes, but that was part of why Ruko really wanted to peep on her. Her reasons were fairly innocent, she felt. After all of the fan reactions, she just had to find out if there was any truth to what Ritsu's character profile said about her.

Like, namely about her tits. Ruko was aware that she wasn't very normal herself, created by the lowest ingrates on the internet who thought it would be hilarious to give her a dick. Well, joke was on them because she really enjoyed her dick and there was nothing they could do about it now. Once something was stated in their official character profiles, they couldn't just go changing it. Doing something like that would create massive wars among the fans as they all battled over which interpretation was the right one.

She got lucky, in a sense. Ruko had been around the Nico Nico block longer than Ritsu so most speculation about her assets had died down. The details of her body were fairly clear as it was to begin with anyway. She didn't even think about these things herself until she started to think about whatever Ritsu had going on...

Fine, so the reasons for her interest weren't completely innocent after all.

Usually, she wouldn't think about how different her body was, but once she realized that she had taken an interest in Ritsu, she couldn't help but feel a little concerned. If she were to ever express her feelings to Ritsu, what would she think? She had to find out if they were the same.

That was how she came to be sitting crouched outside the slightly ajar door of Ritsu's dressing room, peering in through the crack. It was ultimately by chance that she found herself there but it was her blasted curiosity that made her stay to watch.

From what she had seen so far, there wasn't anything unusual going on. Ritsu had wandered back and forth across the room a few times, reciting the lyrics to -ERROR to herself as Lily's version repeated in loop from her stereo. It made Ruko's heart pound in admiration to see that she still enjoyed listening to Niki's original when Cillia had given her such an exquisite version of her own.

She watched her wander to a table with some fruit and beverages courtesy of the venue and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. Ruko didn't know whether it was a good idea to have coffee before going on stage, but she always personally did it anyway and it made her smile even wider to see that Ritsu also appreciated a good cup of coffee before a performance. Even if she put a ton of sugar in it, that just made her seem even cuter.

She always had such a cold expression on her face, but Ruko knew that she had a sweet side to her as well and that was what made her truly special. Most fans never got to see that side of her because lot of them preferred that cold, serious side. Clearly, they weren't aware of what they were missing.

Coffee cup in hand, Ritsu paused mid-sip to regard the new dress that sat in front of her, hanging over the back of a chair. She stepped forward and ran her fingers lightly over the black lace trim that ran along the edge of each sleeve, a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

What was she blushing about, Ruko wondered. It was common knowledge that she loved lolita fashion, but could it actually be a fetish of hers? That would have made for a very interesting twist.

Ruko continued to watch intently, trying not to make a sound.

At last, after setting down her cup of coffee, she was starting to remove her clothes. About then, Ruko realized what a bad idea this had been but she couldn't keep herself from looking now. She came this far and to turn back now would have made her whole stay meaningless. Plus, that damned curiosity... It was going to kill her if she didn't find out whether what they said was true.

Ritsu had one hell of a complicated outfit – one that Ruko would have been more than happy to help her remove. It came in two parts: a flowing skirt on bottom and the sleeved top that exposed most of her midriff. It looked like the zipper on the back of it would take care of most of the work, but it was a struggle for Ritsu to reach behind herself to grab it, her hands fumbling blindly for the zipper-pull. She shifted her shoulders around a few times until she finally got her arm to bend in a painful-looking direction to grab onto the pull. Pinching the top of the zipper with her other hand, she pulled it downward and the first glimpses of the pale skin underneath were revealed.

Ruko had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep herself from audibly gasping. When Ritsu stretched like that, she looked so stunning, her bustline and trim waist creating the most elegant profile. Her eyes widened as the zipper was lowered the rest of the way to reveal...

How...?

Ruko's mind refused to process what it was being handed currently.

Ritsu's creators were ignorant, disgusting shut-ins whose only interest was browsing the internet, but Ruko hadn't thought they could possibly be this despicable.

When she was alone, her chest freed from its binds, Ritsu... Ritsu's tits...

They really were missiles. Steel plated missiles. One ton each. Ritsu found it hard to believe, but there they were, right in plain, undeniable sight. Truly, that must have been why Ritsu was so sensitive about being seen whenever she had to change. Even she seemed to become more subdued when she gazed down upon her massive, steel chest.

As if that weren't interesting enough, she began unzipping her skirt next. Ruko leaned forward so far that she feared she would tumble through the gap in the door. She scooted back a bit, putting her hands on her knees to steady herself and took a deep breath as she watched. It felt like it was taking her forever to unzip it, her delicate fingers slowly, slowly lowering the zipper until it fell to the floor.

Ruko swallowed heavily, feeling a rush of blood to her face at the sight in front of her.

Ritsu's crimson hair spilled over her fragile shoulders and down her back. The only items she had remaining were her platform boots and a pair of thin lace panties that did nothing to hide the bulge in the front. Ruko wasn't sure how she would react to the revelation until that moment when she gave a cheer on the inside.

After all this time, she finally knew. She and Ritsu were alike.

Well... Not completely. There was still the question of whether Ritsu had certain other parts that she did, but she could handle missile tits. She could especially handle a cock as cute as hers. She would be very willing to handle it in more than one way if Ritsu would allow it...

"Ruko, you aren't being subtle at all."

No, she really wasn't. But if Ritsu asked, then she would certainly tell her how she fel-

All the blood left her face, going ghostly white when she realized that she had been found out. She poked the door open a little farther so she could fit her head through the gap and she looked up at Ritsu with a sheepish grin.

"Uh... H-hi. Bad timing? I was just... coming to-"

"You were talking out loud to yourself, you pervert. I heard everything."

Oh, fuck her inability to internally monologue.

Ritsu was staring at her with the darkest of death glares, one that could even rival Tei's, striking fear into the depths of her heart. She rose to her feet slowly and looked at the floor, trying to show her some respect even though she had already seen everything and apparently gave her opinions on it all out loud already as well.

"You're unbelievable," Ritsu muttered, holding her arms over her chest protectively, her eyebrows knit together in an expression of pain and concern. Seeing Ritsu like that because of her made Ruko's heart feel unsettled.

She bit her lip. "I'm... really sorry, Ritsu."

Ritsu shook her head, suddenly looking surprised. "N-no, that's not it. I mean... I was actually surprised. I can't believe there's... someone who would accept a person like me who looks like this."

Ruko's heart skipped a beat, blurring her vision for a moment as she stared at Ritsu in complete surprise. "You aren't mad? I thought for sure-"

"I am mad," she said, the glare returning, albeit more subdued this time. "Of course I would be mad at you for sneaking around, trying to get a look at me like that. But ultimately, that isn't the part that matters to me."

It may have been foolish, but Ruko felt her heart swelling with hope at her words. Ritsu left her dress where it was and quietly moved to the table where the coffee pot sat and poured a new cup of coffee. She returned to where Ruko stood and held the cup out for her to take.

"You like it black, right?" she asked timidly.

Ruko smiled down at her softly and gently placed her hands over hers around the cup.

"I'm surprised you knew..."

Ritsu's smile turned mischievous and she winked.

"You aren't the only one who does some peeping around here."


End file.
